The Sickness
by StarLightRaven
Summary: Somethigs wrong why was all these people being killed? Why is Shadow gone all the time? Whats happening to Shadow?
1. Chapter 1

This story is for Halloween it will have 5 or 10 chapters or I wont finish it at all. I don't own Sega's people all I own is the story and Midnight.

Rating:M

Chapter 1: The Sickness

* * *

Hello, do you know me? No? Well I'm Shadow the hedgehog. Am I pink?blue?green?red? No I'm a guy with red streaks, red eyes,black fur, and white chest fuzz, gold rings with cufflinks that are red, and red , black, and white jet shoes. There you now me let's go on you want to know where I am? Am I in the shadows,in the nearest tree to you,under your bed, or even right behind you. But now I'm at home sitting in my leather chair, with the rotting walls and wood floors. My cat _Midnight_ that's a girl cat with dark purple fur, black chest fur,black sharp claws, black rings of fur on her hind legs and forepaws, a fuzzy tail tip that's black, red eyes, red color with a silver broken heart with _Midnight_ on it. Last week I had come to know her soon we really bonded. I still remember how we meet each other

_Flash back:_

_The darkness was thing and still,the pounding rain didn't help either but no one really cared. The darkness was shattered every few minutes a car whizzed by then it faded into the darkness many call home. Then there was a lean swift figure a cat? Then a screech shattered the st on his silence and the darkness a cry of pain every one who heard stopped and just looked - only for a second though only a second. Then the man who had run over the poor and slowly slipping animal stopped and looked at it. There was a dent in its stomach and blood dripped on to the wet and cold road from its open lips showing a ghost of pain. The man blinked twice then got up and left the cat. Once he was gone Shadow was free to come out and see the poor thing. He humped and took of his glove reviling a red jewel, he took of both of his gloves. Then he put his hand on the cats forehead, the jewels glowed with all their power then a shiny red line came from the jewel and laced itself around the cats neck. It formed a necklace with sliver heart that was broken then the cat glowed and got up . Shadow impressed with his work he put on his gloves picked up the cat and left._

_End (of flash back)_

Now Sonic was here, I should go get the door now "Hey shad hows it going. Nice cat by the way. Can I come in I got breakfast." "I'm fine Sonic but my name isn't _shad _its_ Shadow_. And you can come in if you have the breakfast now." Then Sonic took some donuts and coffee out of his quells. So Shadow opened the door. They talked about whats going on and Eggman (Mainly Sonic talked). Shadow ripped a donut in half and gave that to midnight who was purring on his lap. Sonic smiled and left after they cleaned up Shadow got to keep the donuts.

Shadow went in his room, there was a boarded window and a red silk bed. he went into hes closet only coats were there, behind the coats was a cloak. It was long and blended into the night. He slipped it on and chaos controled with his cat to G.U.N headcorts. He landed in the commanders room then slowly he said " Hello Commander." all he had time to do was turn around before a chaos spere was launched in the middle of his head then Shadow did another and another untill the commander was full of holes gallons of blood pooled on to the floor. Midnight stood circling the bloody mess. Shadow just stood there calm even thought inside he was angry and confused. After cleaning up the mess and hiding the body, he went home washed up and went to bed with Midnight curled in his chest fuzz. And together they went to sleep.

* * *

That's the end of chapter does it need work or is it good review, review,REVIEW! Sorry if it's too short to.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'll go on with another chapter, I still thinking about not finishing. So review! Also I only own Shadow's cat, Amaiya and the story. Sonic people Sega does.

Warning: Singing

The Sickness: Chapter 2

* * *

(shadows pov)

Hello everyone, I guess that I must explain my self from yesterday. The crystals, every thing. Ok so everything whether its animal or human can get a sickness. The sickness is called The _Red Blood _sickness. Not even I can avoid it, but if someone like me gets it... no one else can. So know you know my secret, I have the Red Blood sickness. It-It doesn't have a cure, and I can't tell any one let me show whats happening to me. Ok here my - my body's turning into crystals - like Mephiles but I'll be all red and only kill. My left hand is already all red and crystallized. I'm amazed that my glove still fits, and it hides its crystals. -Ding- Oh that's the door bell its 11p.m remember. And Sonic wanted me to come well I said yes, what? Midnight (remember his cat from the other chapter) needs some space. Ok I got to go follow now. "Hey Shads ready to go to Club Rouge?" "Yeah faker, let's go."(Flash)

* * *

"Hey Shads there's a singing contest! Want to try?" "Your on faker." After a lot of dancing with friends and stuff.(random cat person)" Ok, every its sing of time!" a roar of cheers rang out into the air. "First out Amy Rose with, Love Story."-after the song ( I'm not showing what every one sings only Shadow - just a heads up so I don't _confuse_ you.)" Next Rough with, Hello" "Now Amaiya with Sad song" "second to last Sonic with Hero." "Now last Shadow with Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Parks

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find That I'm_  
_not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)But_  
_all that they can see the words revealed Is the only_  
_real thing that I've got left to feel(Nothing to lose)Just stuck, hollow and alone And the_  
_fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel What I thought was never real I wanna let_  
_go of the pain I've felt so long(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I'm close to something real I wanna_  
_find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face(I was confused)Looking everywhere only_  
_to find That it's not the way I had imagined it all in_  
_my mind_

_(So what am I)What_  
_do I have but negativity 'Cause I can't justify way_  
_everyone is looking at me(Nothing to lose)Nothing to gain, hollow and alone And the_  
_fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel What I thought was never real I wanna let_  
_go of the pain I've felt so long(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I'm close to something real I wanna_  
_find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know Myself_  
_until I do this on my own And I will never feel Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be Anything_  
_till I break away from me I will break away I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel What I thought was never real I wanna let_  
_go of the pain I've felt so long(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I'm close to something real I wanna_  
_find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel Like I am somewhere I belong I wanna_  
_heal, I wanna feel Like I am somewhere I belong Somewhere._

_(Back stage)_

" Shadow that was amazing!" "Thanks Sonic, I'll be back" "Ok." Shadow walked to the Mens room and in front of the sink he screamed not in fear or rage, but in pain. Intense pain shot through him as his hands changed even more to the point were his gloves was ripped to shreds, and a red crystal formed on his forehead. His eyes were still red the sclera ( the white part of the eye.) was pure black. Shadow was scared he didn't know what to do. Then something he NEVER wanted to happen did, "Shadow whats going on?" Then that's when it happened, Sonic saw him, with the crystals, fear, and tears. They stared for five minutes, then Sonic moved to touch Shadow to make sure he wasnt a dream, just to make sure this wasnt happening. But before he could touch Shadow he back away. "Shadow it - its ok just come here." "No." Shadow whispered "What?" "No, no, no, no NO,NO,NO!" "Shadow come here." Shadow backed up further then said the only thing he really could say now. "Chaos Control!"

* * *

(Sonic's pov)

'Shit, how can I tell everyone whats wrong with Shadow? Ok gather them at my house! I sooo smart!' "Hey guys meet me at my house!" I run to my house, and a few minutes later every one came. " Ok Sonic what do you want?" knuckles hissed. 'What can I say? Guys Shadow has the Red Blood sickness please don't go try to kill him. " Um, guys it's about Shadow. He kinda has... he has, he has _The Red Blood S__ickness_.

* * *

Ok that's the end of chapter 2. review just skip the music part if you don't like it. Give me idea's people - oh I don't own any songs here to.


	3. Help me

First I have to say that I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter. Now thats out-of-the-way, no I'm not stopping the story either. I need your help First of all, Should I bring Mephiles the Dark in the story? What couples should I do? I WAS planing on a sonadow - Sorry if you don't like sonadow. Then if I bring in Mephiles in should I make a mephadow (no rape) And don't get any sex seen idea's I'm not putting that in here,why, because it wouldn't feel right to put in the story.

* * *

Now Thanks to these people for reviewing and favoring and following the story-

MeME- Thanks for the review! And try to Join!

we are as one- Thanks for following The Sickness and favoring it. But try to review too, that's the only thing keeping it going.

Silverexorcist- Thanks for reviewing on chapter 1 and two, oh and I loved the idea of Shadow having a cat too.

* * *

Oh and if it's not too much trouble then make some art for the Sickness to let me see how you see my people, or just to make me happy. Or so I can change the cover. Give me a link to it (if you can) in your review. Thanks, if you give me some ideas and give me some answers then a chapter should be up Saterday or Sunday. Peace Out


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everyone here is the real chapter thank you to...

Silverexorist - I was plaining on Mephilse but some times that messes up stories so yeah.

suicuneluvr - Thanks for the idea! You and Silverexorist helped with this chapter. I really never thought of that idea, thanks!

Now that's done let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

Sonic pov:

"... You... your kidding Sonic aren't you?" Every one was in shock the first one to speak up was tails.

"Buddy I would even try to play around with something this huge." To tell the truth I couldn't even believe it. I wanted it to be a joke to... just a sick twisted joke that had gone on too long.

"We have to kill him." Knuckles voice and words snapped everyone up and out of their thoughts.

"What? After all he's done for us! How dare you!" Amy spat

"...I think it's a good idea." Tails said slowly a with a strong undertone of fear.

"After all he could kill us he could kill everyone! We can't cure him... no one has ever found one..."

"But Tails -"

"NO, we have to... there's NO other way Sonic!" I can't belive it... there... there really considering killing him, Shadow the hedgehog.

"NO IM NOT DOING THAT TO HIM!" I ran, I mean that's all I could do now.

No. I'm going to Shadow's I need to know what happened. Wait Shadow's cat Midnight it? Maybe it had the sickness and bit Shadow then it went from the cat to Shadow! I'll need to get to that cat... and soon.

* * *

Shadow's House

Sonic p.o.v

I had knocked three times already! Were was he, hm maybe at the ark?Eh Ill go there after this. I reared back my shiny red and white shoes and BANG!The door nearly flew of its hinges. The only thing holding on was a VERY big silver chain. Just as I came in Midnight was circling me like a shark. I stepped around her then looked through the house.

Nothing was that interesting. I never went through his stuff though... Wait did you hear that? someone cursing under their breath... Shit! Shadows home and I'm dead.

Wait why does this reminded me of _Goldey Locks and the Three Bears_? Wow I need a life... wait Sonic stay on track.

Shadow walked right past him! Thank god for huge plants!But Sonic noticed that he still had his ruby crystalized arms and legs Black slits in his crimson eyes. The end of his center quill. The red jewel still there and a little bigger than last time it seems.

I was going to sneak out and walk back in only when I walk in I'll act like I was on my way here before it happened. But that cat started howling it sounded like someone dragging their nails on a chalk board. He walked in and picked his cat up. He pet her behind her ear careful not to slice skin. Then said in his silky smooth voice " Whats wrong girl? Scared of the dark?"

Midnight jumped out of Shadows arms run to where Sonic was hiding... behind another plant. sigh" Fine, fine I'm coming silly little thing."

"Sonic! What are you doing here?"

"Um well I wanted to see if your ok."

"I don't need your sympathy!" Midnight started hissing in the background.

"But Shadow." I reached out to touch him but he swatted my hand away.

"NO! Dont touch me go away!" He screamed chaos control and disappeared.

Midnight and I stared until we had to blink. I grabbed her so she wouldn't run of and get lost and ran home. I'd have to explain what happened later.

* * *

Darkness

?pov

"Hahahaha." a cold voice laughed in satisfaction.

" My,my looks like my plain is working."

There in the darkness glowing green eyes floated in the darkness the only light was a purple crystal ball shining out.

"Hmmm. Looks like its time to meet my little Shadow."

* * *

Ok how was this chapter? And still should this story be a mephadow or sonadow. WELL -

Sonic: Your lazy and a horrible writer. If you like this well...

SHUT UP. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok people sorry I'm taking so long. CURSE YOU SCHOOL!

Amaiya - Pfffffffft. Your just lazy.

SILENCE!

Amaiya - Make me.

Your just mad cause you -

Amaiya- You can't tell them whats going to happen!

Fine ugh... ok I don't own Sonic and others Sega does.

Amaiya - AmaiyaRaven owns me... and I'm from Dark Kingdom to!

SILENCE... Again!

ok thanks to=

suicuneluvr- I'll think about putting your person in. If he isn't in this story he WILL be in the next so don't get sad if he isn't.

Star Splice- Thanks, well I do like to take my time on things!

Shadz 101- You commented just when I got on... wierd. Thanks for the comment.

SonadowlLuver4444 - Thanks for faving and following! Try to tell me if you want sonadow don't be scared!

and last but not least and one of my FIRST reviewers...

Silverexorcist- lol, looks like I have a mephadow vote from you!

Ok, wow I had a lot to say! oh and make sure you-

Amaiya- READ DUH BOTTOM!

LETS BEGIN!

* * *

Shadow pov -

Ugh! I can't belive that happened! Wait, wait, wait where is Midnight? I touched the crimson jewel on my head and saw faker with Midnight in his hands. Ugh, that cat has problems some times. I have a appointment with Amaiya she is one of my best friends, and my fortune-teller... shut UP I now what your thinking. Shadow believes in ghost and stuff. Oh I'm here now its an all black store. It had a crimson sigh that read _Wishes _with a golden star at the end. I walked in and saw a raven that was three times the size of the normal one. The tips of its wings and tail. Its talons were black and in strike position.

" Shadow, Amaiya Star Reader." The raven crowed and raised its wings. Then Amaiya walked in a red shirt and a golden and black skirt with layers. and red high heel boots. And gold, red, and black bracelets and ear-rings. A gold star was just over her left eye. She had a bang over her right eye her fur color was a Sonic's blue. And the ends of her hair were dark pink. Her quill is like hair it stops at her tail. the ends there are dark pink too. And she was a hedgehog too.

"Welcome Shadow how have you been?" Amaiya was the only one who didn't mind that I had the sickness not that a lot of people know. ( He doesn't know that all of Sonic's friends know.)

"Been good not perfect, but good enough."

"Well that's nice. Lets go to the back now.

In the back room there was star charts and graphs hanging on the walls. The walls were a space black color and a white carpet and roof. In the middle a pure white fire and two pillow that were gold on ether side of the fire.

"Sit,sit."

* * *

Amaiya pov-

"Ok lets start." Now I just need to do everything right

"Light of day and Dark of night"

"Shadows of sadness and Warmth of happiness." The flames popped then changed black,white,and a light pink. Then the fire was put out in a burst of white light.

"So whats going on?" I sensed a slight edge to his at the end.

"People close to you shall die but in the there shall be light and love." A strong protective mate, or a confident and calm mate.

"Hump, fine thanks and before I leave here you go." He tossed a chaos emerald a me, I almost dropped it on the floor.

"Thanks Shadow, you're welcome back any time." He nodded and chaos controled of some were. I walked into the main room after hearing the bell ring.

"Sorry Mr. I'm closed for now come back around 5:30 a.m. ok? I turned around and saw that there was someone who looked like Shadow only without a mouth and noise.

"Really my dear? That's good no one can save you." His sleek silky voice snapped my memory of when Shadow tould me about this 'Mephiles'.

"Y-your supposed t-to be dead you monster! G-Get out** NOW**!" I hissed the last part, but he justed laughed at me. I concentrated hard and formed a dark pink chaos spear and shot it at Mephilse. In one minute he lifted his hand and flashed into his crystal form and shot a purple energy ball at my chaos spear. When they hit a smoke cover hit. I coursed under my breath. Then a sharp pain in my torso snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see inky black crystal going trough my torso. My own blood spayed every were when the crystals were removed then I started crying blood and coughing up blood. I started to see red dots cloud my vision. I feel and felt my warm sticky blood pool around me my breath hitched and I spazemed violently. My last remembered thought was I...I'm...I'm so sorr- my world faded into red everything... _red._

* * *

Mephilse pov -

Ah! How amusing it is. The female hedgehog... Amaiya tries to stop ME? Ha! I watched as she gurgled something and died. Part one done. Oh you _humans_ don't know whats going on? First I will kill all that Shadow loves then while he's alone I'll 'appear' and snatch his heart, and he doesn't even have to now it was _me_ who killed them all. Well now I most go and find my little Shadow.

* * *

Done ! Sorry it took so long, oh this story is now a mephadow story sorry sonadow lover and mephadow haters! But don't stop reading because of that!

Oh and heads up for people reading Dark Kingdom and Sickness Dark kingdom is discounted untill more idea's and comments flow toward me sorry about it... sorry well r and r. Bye I'm going to bed.


	6. Help Me 2

Ok everyone first hi hows it going? Thats boring... anyway help me out. Since my birthday a few days ago I've come down with a bad case of writers block. So can you help me out.

Oh, last week I read my story with a friend... I have so much miss spellings and miss grammars! I was soooo surprised after reading it that ANYONE was reading it. Me friend said all my miss ups just make the story funny and make people love it more. She like the part when shadow chaos controled away from Sonic TWICE! And everyone is pretty ooc in this story, right? Well... maybe not Mephilse... Whatever I just want to thank you all for being so helpful with this story. Without your reviews I don't think I could continue this story!

Oh and the better the idea's the sooner the story gets up!

Thats all for now you people, post some MIND BLOWING idea's. Oh, and none of thoughts short stories just some 1 or 2 sentences of idea's... _**COME ON WHAT ARE U WAITING FOR!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the idea's everyone! I still have a little writers block but your idea's helped out a lot, thank you's to all.

Sonic : Why can't you make it sonadow instead there's my idea!

Haha, nice try ass...

Sonic : What did you say?

Nothing Ok thanks too...

Silverexorcist - Thanks for the idea! I got a real good idea from your idea you may see some of it in here!

Star Splice - Thanks for your idea too! You may see it too!

suicuneluvr - Your idea was awesome! I liked it but... it just didn't fit with the story line I thought of. Sorry, but I will use your character in my next story.

Let us begin!

Sonic- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Sonic's pov-

Ugh, that crazy cat! All the way to my house it was hissing all the way. She almost bit my ear of halfway home!

_(flashback)_

_I hit about 100 miles when..._

_"__**HISSSSSSSSSSS**__!" screeched Midnight slashed her claws wildly._

_"OH MY FUCKEN GOD!" I screamed while serving to the left. Then she bit down own my ear __**HARD.**_

_"OW!" I nearly hit a kid and old lady and at the same time almost dropped the cat. __**WORST DAY EVER!**_

_(End of flashback.)_

So I got Blaze to watch the cat since she loves cats. (What? Blaze can't love cats?) But for now I'm taking a run in the forest.

* * *

Shadow's pov-

I had just heard about Amaiya's death. So now I'm here walking in the forest. Wait is that Sonic? At the end of the forest I saw his out line. Then I think he saw me too because he ran over to me. We stared then...

" Hey Shadow!" Wow he really called me Shadow.

"Hello _Sonic_." I had to force the Sonic part out but I don't think he noticed though.

" Listen Shad can you come on a walk with me?" What is he up to? Well what ever.

"Fine but only this once." This can't be that bad right? You guys don't help me at all sometimes. So we walked we didn't talk. Sonic stopped when we got to a small water fall that was pretty shallow.

" Um, Shadow I - uh - Well let me show you!"

" Sonic whats -"

* * *

? pov

I finally find Shadow and he's (this is for the sonadow fans!) in a lip lock with Sonic! Of all people! I feel my rage getting ready to explode, but why should I do the work when Shadow can. I raised my hand then released a wave of energy.

* * *

third person -

Shadow broke the kiss and clutched his head screaming in agony.

Sonic: "Shadow? Shadow? Are you ok?"

Shadow: G-G-Get way from me."

Sonic:"What?"

Shadow: "GET AWAY!" Shadow screamed then his eyes turn red. No other color than red.

He swatted Sonic across the face leaving 5 light claw marks from his ruby crystals. He slowly ran his hands down Sonic's sides before sinking them deep into Sonic's skin .

"AHHH- " The sudden pain caused Sonic to cry out but was cut out when Shadow grabbed his neck and begun to squeeze.

"N-N-No Sh-Sh- Shadow! This isn't you come on this isn't you Shadow! This isn't you!" The said hedgehog suddenly jerked away letting Sonic go. Shadow looked to Sonic staring silently at what he did.

"S-Sorry" Shadow slowly stepped away as Sonic came closer than skated away. Sonic thought as he did so at least he didn't chaos control.

* * *

Mephilse pov-

Well that worked better than I thought! Now for the next part of my plain!

I silently made my way out of Shadow's well... Shadow what else? Any way he had stopped by a warehouse. Then *Bang!* my clawed hands hit the preasher point on his neck and he fainted. I grabbed the scruff on his neck and sunk into the shadows of the night.

* * *

Shadow pov-

I thought I was in warehouse last were am I now? I looked around to find that I wasnt crystallised anymore? what? Then two cold hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. Then kissed me I felt the mystery person lick my lips asking for permission to enter. For some reason I let them in then.

_BANG!_ the door slammed open and standing in the door way was...

The End

* * *

Lol just kidding but it is the end of this chapter how do you like it? Comments? Suggestions? Tomatoes? That's what my teacher says not me! Ok thanks people for the idea's!

Amaiya- AmaiyaRaven owns no one in this chapter. Read and review!

Give me fan charters and I'll put them in a new story that's coming up it's going to be called _Life As A Sixth Grade Loser._


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long! But now I'm here sooo yeah.

Sonic- .

Shut up! I can kill you in this chapter if I wanted!

Sonic-...

Any way, thanks to...

BruceWagner95: Thanks for faving me as a fav. auther! And thanks for following it too! Do be afraid to comment!

Shadz101: Yeah put in the sonadow part just for the people who wanted the story to sonadow, but the stories still mephadow! And debauchery? It took me hours but I finally found out what that means... don't use big words they confuse me.

suicuneluvr: Yes i did ask for idea's XD. And I might be able to. And thanks for telling me chapter 5 and 7 was the same! XD

Silverexorcist: yeah I added things here and there...

Thanks to all! Also yaaaaaaaaaaaay because I have 20 reviews, how when it says 19? Because suicuneluver told me chap. 5&7 were the same then commented real chap. 7 later some were else.

Sonic:So let be-

NOOOOOOOOO STOP!

Sonic:What?

I have to say it!

Sonic:Fine! What ever!

So lets -

Sonic:BEGIN!

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic:hahahaha enjoy!

* * *

Shadow pov-

In the light of the door I saw a small cat down at the bottom. It was Midnight! How did she get so damn small? Something must have killed her, when I brought her back I made her like a phoenix. (I bet you thought it was Sonic that busted in but that's WRONG, and I hope you know what a phoenix is! If not look it up!) With little light that was in the room I saw who had kissed me.

"M-Mephiles?" Mephiles! I thought he was dead! Wow... why does this remind of some stories I read on FanFiction and DeviantART... NO I have to think on topic.(sorry I just HAD to bring that up!)

"What my dear? surprised to see me." Grrrrr I forgot how much of an ass he was, but if hate him so... why did I let him kiss me?

"You know dear I was thinking the same thing." What! now he can read minds?

"Yes, yes I can dear." I swear if he calls me dear one more time...

"You'll what _dear_."

"..." Damn I really can't think of anything. And I'm hungry

"Mephiles let me go!"

"Hmmm, no" Ugh I'm so fucking hungry

"I'll make you a deal love." Wow now he's calling me love... its better than dear though.

"Why kind of deal Mephiles?" Right now I could care less about any deal Mephiles had to offer. And with nothing distracting me from my hunger all I could think about is how hungry I am. Ugh, should have eaten yesterday.

"For everything you want you have to kiss me. The better the kiss the better quality of what you want." Wow he has to be joking around, doesn't he. Like I've said before you guys are NO help what-so-ever.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I don't joke... ever." Wow, well my life sucks now for real although a little less now that the crystals are gone. Speaking of my crystal being gone I should ask what happened.

"So if I want food I have to give you a kiss. And the better the kiss the better the food."

"Yes, look who's finally smarter than a fifth grader." What a smart ass.

"Well I'm hungry, I want some food."

"Well then you know what to do." Do I really want food that bad? Ugh...

"FINE! fine, I'll do it."

"I'm waiting" Slowly I moved forward and gave him a small kiss on the check

"Hmmmm, that will have to do." Then he disappeared and came back with an apple.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"It's an apple." Wow, to tell the truth I was expecting a tuna fish sandwich (Got that from shadz101 review! lol XD)

"What do you have against apples?"

"Nothing,nothing! I just...never mind just give me the damn apple." He rolled his eyes and through the apple at me and I caught it. In a few minutes I finished.

"Need anything else?"

"Yes."

"What now?"

"How are my crystals gone?

"Why do you miss them?"How could I miss them? I fucken hate them.

"NO! I just want to know how there gone."

"Well its simple really, all I had to do was give you a double douce of pure water." Hmmmm that's it! Wow I wonder-

"No I'm not going to tell you were I found the water. And you have to give me a kiss, on the lips please." God I want to punch that smirking face right now.

"Fine." While I was slowly leaning forward he pulled me into a kiss. After a few seconds he let go.

"There was that so hard?"

"Yes..." But really I knew it wasn't that hard.

"Well this was nice but I'm leaving now Mephiles." Then he wrapped his arms around my hips and said.

"No." My eyes shrunk

"What?"

"You're saying with me, forever."

"But-

"But nothing."

I sighted and layed down in the bed and pulled the covers over my body to my muzzle. Mephiles got in the bed and pulled me close. Midnight walked in slowly and jumped on the bed and snuggled in Mephilse's quills. Maybe in time I'll love him, but right now I don't think I like him as much as he likes me. But maybe in time I will, and to think this all started because of one huge sickness.

* * *

The End

* * *

How do you like it? Any comments, suggestions,tomatoes? Yeah I'm going to start saying that.

Shadow: That's lame.

Wow you finally said yes to my invites to come in here?

Shadow:Only because you said if I didn't come right now then I be forced to act all girly in the next story you do.

Ohhhhhh yeah!

Sonic: Sorry the stories over all terrible things must come to an end!

No they don't they can go an forever!

Shadow:No they can't

STOP GANGING UP ON ME!

Shadow: Well me Mephiles, and Sonic belong to Sega.

Sonic: The Chapter and story belongs to StarLightRaven.

And Midnight belongs to me too!

Also I need some characters for a new story _Life of a Sixith - Grade loser _. If you let me use a character give me their name, how they look, and their personality.

Well that's over so... Good Bye

Sonic: And to all.

Shadow: A good night

P.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW!


	9. SEQUEL TIME!

Hello everyone! Yes, ha-ha you must be so confused that's there's a new chapter to this. Hahahahahaaaa... ok so I'm tired school's killing me!

But there is a reason to this unexpected chapter or maybe a news flash... Well that doesn't matter. Well I would like to say thanks for all you're help with this story. Thanks to my friend and Silverexocrist and the way I had finished the story. I have dissided to... NO not take back my so-called "ending" in chapter 8 but make a sequel! Thats why the chapters named the way it is.

Now why am I posting a chapter for this and not just posting the sequel? Because I know I've taken many idea's from the past and turned them down or used them, I'm sorry turning them down , but I've always continued. At the beginning I didn't think anyone would comment then I got more nad more! I was never so happy! So now I want to know what you want in this sequel. Give me idea's or what you want from my story, maybe both! I must thank you for everything... In a week, maybe more maybe less the sequel. Thank you for all you're help!

Good bye and to all a good night.


End file.
